Hyzenthlay
Hyzenthlay is a character in Satellite City. She is the only successful result of Ludwig's hybridization experiments, having been genetically spliced with the DNA of a Kivouachian and that of Sciurus vulgaris ''(Eurasian red squirrel). She currently lives in safety at the Croft Estate with multiple other Kivouachians. Appearance Physical appearance Hyzenthlay's anatomy is extremely similar to a squirrel's. Her fur is an unkempt reddish-brown with a creamy white underbelly ending just beneath her jaw and just before her tail. Her fur is littered with large white swirls, most notably on her shoulders, thighs, and cheeks. She has two long, striped white pointed ears that appear to twitch often especially when Hyzenthlay is nervous. She has a very stiff fluffy tuft of reddish-brown and white striped hair growing towards her left eye that trails down her back and ends at her waist. Her right eye, interestingly enough, has healed at the rate of a Kivouachian's would after an injury from Lucy Lacemaker. This has turned her sclera (eyeball) and the fur around it black while her actual iris is now a dark red color. Her left eye has remained untouched, and is still its typical greenish-amber color. It should be noted that Hyzenthlay does not have a signature Kivouachian pupil and has one more similar to a human's. This means she probably has color vision more similar to a human's or a severely visually watered down Kivouachian's. Her mouth is tiny and her flat buck-teeth are much less menacing than her Kivouachian friend's sharp canines. Hyzenthlay's muzzle is also tipped with a small pink nose and equipped with a scraggly clump of whiskers on each side. Hyzenthlay has yet to show any impressive anatomical notes. She is the exact same, physically, as a red squirrel (more specifically a Eurasian red squirrel) except she has the ability to walk entirely on two legs. Still, her smaller figure and large back legs make her an adaptable creature capable of escaping predators if needed. Hyzenthlay has five fingers and five toes on four large paws each tipped with long black claws. At the end of her body is a long, bushy reddish-brown and white striped tail that twitches occasionally especially when nervous. Personality Hyzenthlay is extremely intelligent and has an unquenchable search for knowledge which she tries to satisfy by reading obsessive amounts of literature. She's also known to be more passive, peaceful, and docile and tries to avoid situations of conflict and violence. She is quite shy, unsure of herself, and is easily intimidated by others bigger and stronger than her, but is currently starting to be shown to develop a sense of confidence. Hyzenthlay only wishes to be accepted by her fellow Kivouachians and has yet to prove herself. Background Hyzenthlay is the result of a hybridization experiment between a red squirrel and a Kivouachian. Genetic splicing was something that always fascinated Ludwig and Lucy, they believed that in order to regenerate the Kivouack race, they would first need to apply selection pressures to Earth by raising the biological quality of all life. Hyzenthlay is the result of this hypothesis, the result of endless experimentation and testing. The experiments started in 1445, and after countless failures, Hyzenthlay was finally deemed the first true success in December of 1999. Her physical biology was vastly improved compared to her rodent cousins, her intellect was also massively improved, with a current estimated IQ of over 212. Ludwig became immediately impressed with her ability to adapt. The events leading up to her creation are a stringent secret, not much information is available at this time. Abilities '''Immortality:' For Hyzenthlay, though her official age is 20 years old, her exact lifespan is unknown. That being said, regular female red squirrels can live about a maximum of eight years in the wild and Hyzenthlay has already doubled that age. She has shown no sign of age, so it is hesitantly assumed that she somewhat shares the ability of immortality with other Kivouachian's. '''Regeneration: '''Kivouachian's are capable of regenerating skin, limbs, tissue, and other body parts. Even dismemberment is of little threat to them. This also applies to Hyzenthlay, seeing as the injury from Lucy Lacemaker barely affected her on a traumatic level. It is currently unknown if Hyzenthlay can control her DNA or survive contortion. She is also only half Kivouachian, so as far as we know she may not be able to achieve any of those abilities. Relationships Lucy Lacemaker - Hyzenthlay mostly fears and avoids Lucy, and tries her best to respect her to avoid confrontation, even calling her "Ms. Lacemaker". The two of them have a complicated and slightly problematic relationship due to Lucy's enjoyment in toying with, scaring, and proving her dominance over her, but the two have also been seen having many deep conversations. In recent episodes, Lucy is seen being nicer and much more of a mentor and/or teacher figure towards her. It should be noted that Hyzenthlay also secretly admires Lucy despite their disagreements, and has always wanted to gain her favor. Ludwig - She fears him to some degree. Ludwig sees Hyzenthlay as more of an object or experiment rather than a true Kivouachian and has likely chosen not to form any meaningful relation with her. Shuck - Is a little weary of him. Shuck is much nicer to Hyzenthlay than some of the Kivouachians in the house, but he still has a tendency to tease her, often referring to her as "squirrel" instead of her real name. Fleischer - Looks somewhat fondly to him. Fleischer tries his best to look out for her but rarely succeeds. Winifred - Feels sorry for her. Hyzenthlay likely does not know Winifred's true origins and because of this chooses to pity her. They seem to enjoy each other's company however. Sullivan - It's been mentioned that Sullivan and Hyzenthlay grew up together and the two look fondly on one another. Wexle - Fears her to some degree. The two don't talk much, but Wexle is quite intimidating to Hyzenthlay. Fontaine - Fears him to some degree. As we know, the both of them haven't spent much time around each other. Helgan - Neutral. They've spoken before, but Helgan seems to enjoy belittling Hyzenthlay, calling her an "animal" and comparing her to humans. Hyzenthlay doesn't seem to care too hard however and instead tries to ask her questions about the universe and its insignificance. Quinn - It's unknown if they've ever spoken before but Hyzenthlay was named after one of Quinn's favorite books, "Watership Down". In Character Trivia *Hyzenthlay loves tea, but seems unsure of how to exactly make it. *Fascinated by humans and humanity and has always wanted to see a human city. *Her official date of creation is December 30th, 1999. *Has an affinity for literature and will read obsessive amounts of books, fiction and non-fiction. *Can speak English, Welsh and German. *Has a lack of understanding for Kivouachian nature and commonly labels them as "freaks". *Her existence is celebrated as a step towards the Kivouachian's new home. *She is looked down upon and is seen as insignificant and weak by her peers. Hyzenthlay has yet to prove herself, but is slowly gaining a steady level of confidence. Out of Character Trivia * Was the first Kivouachian to appear on the Channel * Has had their model changed twice thus far. Three times if you count the addition of the scar from Lucy. Category:Characters